Don't Tease
by thearrowsoflegolas
Summary: Reader/Legolas fluffy oneshot. Boromir and Aragorn are constantly teasing Legolas about his ever-so-tiny crush on you, so one day, he decides to do something about it. Basically just an excuse to write fluff. Rated for Boromir being immature and dirty-minded...


Basically an unnecessary amount of fluff and an excuse to show that Boromir can be a real dickhead sometimes (but we all love him anyway...)

* * *

"Do you need a hand with that?" came a low voice from behind your shoulder.

You turned around, moving your gaze from the pots and pans that you were packing into a large cloth bag to look upwards into the light blue eyes of Legolas.

"You know what?" you replied, continuing to pack, "That would be very helpful, thank you for offering."

Legolas smiled down at you, then knelt by your side, grabbing a satchel of his own and carefully folding blankets into it.

Aragorn chuckled behind you, and nudged Boromir in the ribs, saying very loudly, "Seems like Legolas might be looking for 'a hand' in return, if you know what I mean…"

Boromir burst into raucous laughter, and you smirked and shook your head, getting back to packing. You were used to the constant jokes and jibes between the group. Turning to Legolas, you raised your eyebrows and put on your much used 'men, huh?' face, but when your eyes reached him, he was intently looking downwards, a light flush on his face.

You smiled, elves were such 'pure' creatures, Legolas must have been feeling incredibly awkward.

You stood up and brushed your hands on your knees, sighing as your aching legs took your weight. Four weeks of non-stop walking really took it out of you.

"Could I leave this to you?" you asked Legolas, gesturing to the few remaining pots and blankets.

"Of course," he replied, not looking you in the eyes.

"Thanks."

You walked up to Aragorn, striding confidently. He wiggled his eyebrows and smirked as you approached him, but you walked straight past him, kneeing him in the groin whilst you were at it.

A quiet 'oof' escaped his lips and he sunk to his knees, his face a mask of pain. Gimli chucked next to you, holding his hand out to help the darker-haired man up.

"She can be pretty feisty when she wants to," grunted Aragorn, bringing himself back to his feet and glaring at you.

You smiled sweetly, and walked up to him, whispering in his ear, "You haven't seen feisty yet, sunshine."

Aragorn chucked again, and friendlily clapped you on the shoulder, his dark brown eyes wrinkling at the edges as he smiled.

"You truly are one of a kind, aren't you?" he mused to himself, then nodded at you and walked over to Legolas, who had just finished packing the bags.

Legolas turned, acknowledging his friend, as he stood up and hoisted the heavy bags onto his shoulder. You were currently with Merry and Pippin, gathering supplies in the woods, and so out of earshot of the conversation.

"She's a right one, that girl of yours," said Aragorn with a wink, elbowing Legolas in the ribs playfully.

"She is not 'mine', Aragorn…" Legolas pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears.

"I bet she could teach you a trick or two," butted in Boromir, running his hands to keep them warm in the chilly morning air, "She's unlike anything I've ever seen."

The three men looked over in your direction, where you were bent down on the edge of a patch of trees, picking stubborn plants out of the ground with dirty fingers. Merry and Pippin ran around you, playing sword fighting and using you as a human shield. Legolas smiled as he watched you laugh along with them, wiping your sweaty brow with your hand and leaving muddy dirt-smears along your forehead. Aragorn followed his gaze and gave him a knowing smile.

"You appear to watch her quite a lot for somebody who is 'completely uninterested', you know," he said mockingly, making eye contact with Legolas.

The blonde sighed, and began to walk back to the campfire, turning to face Aragorn.

"I am an elf, she is a human. It would be impossible to have a relationship with her."

"Impossible?" queried Aragorn, a sly smile on his face, "I'm pretty sure elves and humans have similar anatomies, aside from the ears. You know what I'm talking about. All things considered, a 'relationship' seems totally possible to me-"

"You know that's not what I mean!" interrupted Legolas, a shocked expression crossing his elven features, "I would never dare to take advantage of her like that-"

"Take advantage of her?" laughed Aragorn, looking over at you.

You were now mid-fight with three hobbits, Sam had recently joined the battle, and though attackers were coming from three directions, you were holding your own quite nicely.

"You even tried and she'd probably make it certain that you would never, ever be able to have children. Have you ever been kneed in the groin by that girl? It bloody hurts, I'll tell you that…" continued Aragorn, and Legolas winced in sympathy, imagining all to clearly what you were like when you were angry.

"Come on," said the brown-haired man, reaching you at last.

"We're off, (your name)," he said, an evil smile on his face, "How are your legs? We have a long walk ahead of us, you know."

You shook your head at him and started forward, taking a backpack from Legolas and hoisting it up onto your shoulders.

"How's your groin?" you called back to him slyly, and set off into the forest, chuckling to yourself, followed by the rest of the company.

Aragorn grimaced, remembering the pain all-too easily.

"Feisty," he muttered, causing Legolas to look up at him with a questioning gaze, then return his eyes to the path ahead of him, keeping them fixated on the back of your head.

* * *

"I'm EXHAUSTED!" moaned Merry, his large hairy feet dragging on the muddy ground.

A noise of exasperated agreement rose from everyone in the group, including you, and Aragorn smiled.

"Alright," he said, placing his bags on the flat, grassy floor, "We can stop here."

"(Your name), could you go and get us some dry wood? I'm going to get a fire going."

"Yeah, no problem," you mumbled, annoyed that you had to get up and walk again after just sitting down.

"Unless, of course, you're not able for it…" teased Aragorn, gesturing to your aching legs with an evil smile on his face.

"I'm able for anything you throw at me, sweetheart," you retorted, winking, then walked off into the darkening forest to collect any dry branches you could find, leaving the rest of the fellowship in the clearing.

Aragorn smirked and watched you go, then walked over to Legolas, who was unpacking the heavy cloth bags, kneeling down on the floor.

"Hey," he said, smirking a little, and kneeling down next to the elf, not allowing him to escape, "So?"

"So what?" asked Legolas, his eyes firmly fixated on the ground.

"So are you going to talk to her?" Aragorn gestured to the group of trees you had just walked into and looked Legolas hard in the eyes.

The elf sighed, brushing a stand of stray blonde hair out of his eyes and finally looking up, making eye contact with the darker-haired man.

"You're not thing to let this go, are you?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Once Aragorn had set his mind on something, he was determined to follow it through to the very end.

"Of course not," he replied, standing up and offering Legolas a hand, which he gratefully took.

"I know that you like her, Legolas," Aragorn continued, as they walked, "And I'm pretty sure she likes you back…"

Legolas froze at this, and looked intensely at his friend.

"What?" asked the elf, his brow wrinkling in confusion, "How… how can you possibly say…. why do you think that… what?"

Aragorn smiled and put a friendly hand on Legolas' shoulder, then turned to him.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed," he begun, "The way her eyes always linger on you longer than anyone else. The way she walks close enough to you to 'accidentally' brush against your elbow. The way her eyes light up when she sees you walking towards her…."

Legolas' face had taken on a strange appearance.

"Are you sure?" he pressed Aragorn, making certain that the information was correct.

"Of course I'm sure," the younger man responded, he had no idea how Legolas had missed all of this.

"I…" said Legolas, glancing at the forest that you had just walked into.

"Go get 'er," said Aragorn loudly, pushing Legolas from behind, making him stumble as he walked towards the trees.

A piercing wolf-whistle came from behind them, and both men turned to see Boromir with his thumbs up, looking at Legolas.

"About bloody time!" he shouted, causing Aragorn to smirk, then turn back to Legolas.

"Go on," he said, and Legolas have him a curt nod, and walked through the trees until he was engulfed by forest.

* * *

You had already collected a considerable amount of fuel for the fire, and were just about to head back to the clearing before it got too dark when you heard a low cough coming from behind you.

You gasped and spun around, quickly unsheathing your long, sharp sword and pointing it at your attacker, only to find Legolas standing with his hands up, smiling.

"Don't worry, I'm not an orc," he joked, muttering his hands cautiously and walking towards you, his stride long and purposeful.

"We should be getting back," you said quickly, starting off in the direction that you had come, but you were stopped by Legolas, who wrapped his long fingers around your upper arms, making you unable to move. You gasped at the unexpected contact and dropped your collection of dry logs, sending them rolling away in various directions.

Your face turned annoyed, "Legolas, what the hell…" you started, but we're silenced by the intense look in his eyes.

"(Your name), he said quietly, moving his hands from your arms and placing them folded behind his back. He looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"I have been meaning to have this conversation with you for a long time, but I've been putting it off," he admitted, his fierce, possessive gaze never leaving your face.

"Whaa..?" you whispered, feeling butterflies rise in your stomach.

"As I'm sure you're aware," said Legolas, his heat leaking into the air and warming your face and chest, "Elves only fall in love once in their lives."

You took in a sharp breath. This was really happening. Shit. He had dropped the L-bomb…

"I always assumed that I would marry a noble-elf, perhaps the daughter of one of my father's acquaintances, but in the past few weeks, I have felt a pull towards you that I cannot explain."

His hand rose to your face, and your cheek tingled as a long, slender finger stroked the sensitive skin there.

"I have no idea why," he continued, stepping closer to you so that your chests touched, "honestly, you are very ordinary. Besides a few skills with a blade, there isn't anything to separate you from every other average human girl in this world."

"Wow," you smirked, raising an eyebrow, "You really know how to chat up a lady, don't you?"

"But," Legolas' voice had dropped to almost a whisper now, "You are different in so many ways. Your independence and your fierce attitude draw me towards you, and when you smile, your happiness is reflected in my own… I…"

He stumbled his words and turned red.

"I'm doing this all wrong, I'm sorry," he spluttered, breaking eye contact.

You smiled, and stroked a strand of his blonde hair through your fingers.

"Shut up and kiss me," you whispered, then rose on your tiptoes and hesitantly touched your mouth to his.

You felt him freeze in front of you, then smile and deepen the kiss, tangling your messy hair in his hands and lifting your chin to give him better access to your mouth. Your hands were both behind his neck, playing with the soft hairs there.

When you finally broke the kiss, you were both flushed, and breathing heavily. Legolas grasped your hand in his much larger one, and pull you towards the clearing.

"Come on," he said, a huge grin on his face, "it'll be dark soon," and you both walked hand in hand back to the rest of the fellowship.

You were both met by thunderous applause by Aragorn and Boromir, along with a few wolf-whistles from Gimli, when you walked back into sight holding hands.

Legolas' face flushed, but his large smile could not be marred, not even by side from Aragorn and a very manly ,"Get in there!" from Boromir, accompanied by teeth shattering back slap.

Sitting around the fire, the fellowship seemed much more at ease than it had been in past nights. You were sat next to Legolas, and his hand kept 'accidentally' brushing your leg, receiving amused looks from the two men, but you didn't care. You were safe and warm, and you were sat next to the most wonderful elf you had ever had the pleasure to know.

* * *

Gah so much fluff I really need to be stopped hahaha :) please review xx


End file.
